Mistakes COMPLETE!
by Bumblebee93
Summary: Drew and Bianca were the perfect couple. When her old boyfriend Anson tries to contact her things go from good to bad fast. *Complete*
1. Problems

**Bianca POV**

I almost never cry, but the sight of him lying there in the snow covered alley behind the Dot well it was too much. The once dazzling white snow was now dark crimson, stained with his blood. Drew's blood my boy friends blood. I knew I never should've lied about going to the police, never should've mentioned Anson's emails, texts, phone calls, or the time I caught him outside my window. Look what I'd done possibly killed the one person who loved me, understood me, and stood up for me.

"STOP IT PLEASE STOP IT!" I screeched as the tears poured down my face. They stung were Anson had slapped me earlier. Drew was lying in the snow motionless while Anson and his buddies kicked, punched, and beat the crap out of him.

"Someone's gonna have to teach you a lesson pretty boy, B's my girl always has been always will be," Anson said his voice deep and slurred. He was drunk. I gasped when I saw him pull it out of his pocket, a hand gun.

Small, silver, and portable it hardly seemed like something that could and possibly would end a life. The tears streamed down my face harder and faster. I didn't want to look. If Drew died for me I'd never be able to live with myself. I'd ruined his life enough as it was.

When he'd transferred to Degrassi he'd had everything. He was a chick magnet, star football player, and had a girlfriend, who wasn't me. I'd invited him to the Boiler Room. I'd told his girlfriend Alli we'd hooked up. She dumped him and no other girl wanted to be seen with him. I had a bad rep, and was ecstatic when he'd asked me out. One thing had led to another and soon we'd begun dating. I remember last week we were sitting on the couch in my dumpy living room watching a movie curled up together under a blanket. I'd mentioned Anson and he completely freaked.

_Flash Back_

_Mom was working 3__rd__ shift at the diner I had the house to myself. Rather than be cold and lonely I invited Drew over. 10:00 we were watching some old movie he loved it I found it stupid. It had ended and we were about to start one of our famous make out sessions. Now seemed like the time to tell him._

"_You know my old boyfriend Anson?" I asked casually._

"_The creep yea why?" he asked sounding shocked that I'd brought it up. _

"_Don't freak out or anything but he's been texting me about meeting him." I said quietly waiting for his next move. We sat there for about 5 minutes before Drew burst. _

"_ABSOLUTELY NOT THERE IS NO WAY I'M LETTING YOU MEET THAT CREEP!" he hollered it at me. _

"_I wasn't planning on it, but I was warning you he's dangerous and I'm not sure what he'll do if he finds out I'm dating you. Please don't do anything stupid" I pleaded._

"_I won't." he replied simply pulling me closer and wrapping me in his arms we fell asleep. _

_(Flash back ends) _

Now here we were on our way to a movie. Anson had found me not that I was surprised and before I knew what'd happened he and his drunken buddies were trying to kill my boyfriend.

I screamed louder when I saw the gun aimed at Drew and heard his pleads.

"Please…don't…kill me."

(**Ok so more to come if I can get the reviews hope you liked it )**


	2. Problems Part 2

**(Enjoy!) **

**Drew POV **

I winced with each movement. It was hard to breathe and I could feel blood gushing from me. Things were foggy but I could hear Bianca in the background screaming and pleading for them to stop it. I wanted this to end the pain, the screams, everything.

"B's my girl." Were the last things I heard before I blacked out. For a few moments everything was wonderful I wasn't in pain nothing hurt. Then I slowly regained consciousness. Everything was blurred at first but then became clear after I heard a crack and pain shot through my head. Something warm and wet began to spill. I rolled over to see Anson , Bianca's ex, staring down at me pointing something at me. It looked like a knife but then I realized it was a gun.

"Please don't kill me," I begged just above a whisper.

Tears formed in my eyes and stung as they ran down through the wounds on my body. I had so much to look forward to in life. Marriage, kids, graduation, College, Football everything was about to be taken away from me. I thought about my mother, Adam, Dad, Bianca and began to cry harder. Mom had already lost my biological dad to his co-workers. She had Adam and his father to help her through it. Bianca though…. she had nobody. The last thing I remember was the loud **BANG!** And Bianca's horrified screams as I passed out from the pain shooting up my leg and blood loss.

**Bianca POV**

If there's one thing I've learned from dating Anson is he doesn't bluff. I was horrified to see that gun in his hand and even more horrified when I heard it go off. He looked shocked, looking from me to Drew he staggered off with his buddies. I wasted no time as soon as they were gone I ran to the body of my boyfriend.

Tears were still coming as I dialed 911.

_911 what's your emergency? _The voice asked. I hated how it sounded so calm.

"My boyfriend was just beaten by these guys and they-they shot him," I choked out as I looked at his leg which was now spewing blood.

_Is he breathing? _

Drew's body moved up and down just barely though. I checked for a pulse too.

"Yes not well, he has a pulse too but he's unconscious, we're in the alley behind the Dot please hurry," I managed to say.

_Helps on its way stay on the line_

I hadn't realized it until now but I was shaking badly. Drew the hottest boy at Degrassi now looked like he'd been hit by a train. His nose was bleeding and crooked, eyes and lips swollen. I didn't care about anything or anyone other than him now.

"Drew…please wake up…please," I sobbed over and over again clutching his lifeless body. My coat and hands were stained with his blood.

Sirens blared in the distance and before I knew it two paramedics were hunched over my Drew doing everything in their power to save him. I stepped back and crashed into the crowd of people that had formed. Innocent people that could've been hurt. Anyone of them could be lying where Drew did.

Following the two men pushing the gurney I solemnly got into the back of the ambulance. There were several other paramedics. They were confused when they saw the blood on me.

"Ma'am were you harmed?" they asked expressing fake concern.

"No, if only I were so lucky," I replied. I wished it were me lying there on that gurney fighting for my life. Not Drew, he had everything going for him, he had potential, and he had a life filled with people who cared for him. Things would be better if it'd been me not him.

(**Ok I give up on the reviews I'm just posting now. If you guys want to review then please feel free to do so and srry I know this isn't the greatest post).**


	3. A silent conversation

**Bianca POV**

I was scared. Scared of losing Drew, scared of Anson, scared of Mrs. Torres and what she'd say to me. After being checked by the E.R. Doctors who determined I was fine as I'd pointed out before, I was sent to the family waiting room in the ICU. The Torres's were already there completely ignoring me. I couldn't even look at Mrs. Torres. My cheeks and eyes were red and puffy from crying I found an empty seat in the tiny room and closed my eyes. I felt someone staring at me I realized it was Mrs. Torres.

"What happened?" she asked me quietly and showing no emotion. I noticed she wasn't crying she didn't even seem upset.

"I had this old boyfriend…he was abusive which is why I dumped him. Lately he's been trying to get in touch with me and I've been ignoring him. After Drew and I left the mall we'd stopped at the Dot for hot chocolate. We took them to go, rather than going out through the front we took the back way, through the alley. My ex and his buddies were there waiting for us I guess. I don't know how they knew I was there but they started a fight with Drew. I tried to stop them, didn't seem to do much good.. they beat Drew to the point he passed out. I hadn't realized it but my ex he….he…had a gun, before I could do anything he shot Drew." My explanation created a whole new round of tears.

"I'm so sorry this is all my fault," I choked out barely recognizable. I waited for Mrs. Torres to burst…scream…anything…but she didn't. Instead she came over and sat next to me. 

"This wasn't your fault, Bianca none of this… from how much Drew talks about you around the house he really likes you, I can't blame you for something this horrible. " she said quietly. This woman obviously had no idea about my history.

A doctor in mint green scrubs came out of the O.R.

"We've determined that he's in a coma, he has a fractured skull, 4 broken ribs, major bruising, broken nose, and a shattered leg. These were some pretty traumatic injuries so his body needs time to recover, it could be days, weeks, months even before he wakes up. A nurse will take you to him in a few minutes," he added before leaving the room.

I sobbed tearless sobs.

"I'll wait here I'm not quite ready to see him," I said quietly as Mrs. Torres looked at me expecting me to follow them to the room.

"I need some time to think," I said quietly. After a few minutes a detective came I told her everything I knew about what'd happened. I was alone again eventually. I went to Drew's room his family had gone home by now. I had no plans for tomorrow so I decided to spend the night. It was the least I could do. I opened the door to his room and stepped inside. This boy didn't look like Drew but it was.

Pulling a chair close to his bed I held his hand and talked to him. Apologizing, reminiscing , just talking if as if he could hear me, I hoped he could. Around 11 I started falling asleep. Leaning back in the chair I put my head against the wall and I slept hoping that tomorrow I'd have him back to talk with.


	4. Home

**Drew POV **

_I had no clue where I was. It was dark, empty, lonely, and dead silent. I wandered around for what must've been hours though it seemed I'd made no progress. How could I? Everything looked the same. I walked farther and found I could hear something. Voices maybe? I couldn't make out the words, but there was one voice in particular that made me smile, made me want to keep going to escape this emptiness. With this new found energy I continued walking._

**Bianca POV**

I woke with a start. My neck killed which is to be expected after sleeping against a wall. I was still alone in the room. None of the Torres's would be here not until tonight at least.

"Morning Drew," I said groggily. I got a better look at his injuries. Either he'd improved over night or I had just pictured things to be worse. Whatever the case he looked better.

"I'll be back later," I said quietly. I walked home. I lived in a dumpy neighborhood. Every night it seemed the cops would be there busting someone for one thing or another. Mom and I had found a house that was in our price range. Yes the windows were barred, and yes we had utility problems, but at least it was home.

Unlocking the door I slid into our living room. It was only 7:00 and since school was out for 3 weeks (Christmas break and then painting) mom probably wasn't expecting me home. Regardless I told her where I'd been, where I would be, and what I was doing after cleaning up I texted Adam.

_The hospital room is empty I have an idea be ur place in 10. _

Standing on the front porch I knocked, and knocked. Finally I gave up.

"ADDDDAM!" I yelled loudly. He opened the door looking disoriented.

"WHAAAT?" he replied stifling a yawn.

"Drew's hospital room is honestly creeping me out. Help me grab some pictures and stuff out of his room to make it more I guess roomy." I said shaking the grocery bags I had on my wrists. After half an hour I'd gathered everything I could. Putting them in the back seat of my car I drove towards the hospital.


	5. A light at the end of the tunnel

**Drew POV**

_I didn't know how long I'd been walking. Days now, that much I was sure of. I longed to escape the darkness. The one thing that kept me going was the voice, no longer just sounds I could faintly make out words. I heard now it was female. Someone named Bianca? I didn't know a Bianca, whoever she was I longed to meet her, to see her speak not just hear her. She was talking to me again, about what I could only guess. Her words gave me hope making me smile. I saw now a light it was far away. I didn't know how long it'd take me to get there. One thing I was sure of was that when I got to that light this Bianca would be waiting for me._

**Bianca POV**

Drew's been in the hospital over a week now. I've left his side only when I have to. His family loved my idea of decorating the room with things important to him, photos, posters, blankets, pillows, trophies. He'd been moved into his own room now no longer sharing one. This one has several couches. I sleep on one in front of his bed. You'd think that sitting in the hospital with an unconscious person for hours on end would get boring but it doesn't.

"Drew, I miss you," I whispered patting his hand.

"I miss your smile, your laugh, the way you'd kiss me when I was ticked off with you or someone else and made me forget what I was mad about." I sighed.

My stomach growled. May as well go down to the cafeteria and get some dinner.

Standing up I turned to leave the room when something caught my eye. I looked Drew up and down nothing different. Sitting down for a moment I realized his eye lids were moving. Well kind of they didn't open but they moved. Relief flooded over me and I grinned as I went to find a doctor.

**(Sorry Short Ik but this next one will be some what longer Review with what you think happens.. xD**

**-novelist98)**


	6. Memories gone forever

**(Ok followers I'd absolutely LOVE reviews and for more people to read this writing. I love to write and it's even better with an audience. Well enough for now on with the story!) **

**Drew POV**

_I don't know what happened but the light was close enough to touch within minutes. I squinted it was so bright. I couldn't believe that I'd actually made it. I would soon be out of the darkness and in something new I gasped with excitement and shock as I entered through the end of the tunnel. I would finally meet this Bianca. _

**Bianca POV**

I came back to the room with the nurse just in time to see Drew's head move. She stood in the door way and waited while I slid into the chair next to his bed. He was waking up; I was getting my boyfriend back. I held his hand and waited patiently relief flooded through me as I saw his eyelids flutter open revealing his blue eyes. 

**Drew POV **

_As I set foot into the light I was pulled out of the darkness and sucked into something new._

Slowly I woke up. Had this all been a dream? My eyelids were heavy and my brain foggy. I felt like I'd taken the world's longest nap. Opening my eyes I gasped, everything was blurry. Blinking a few times things became clearer. I looked around, where was I? It took a few moments before I realized the girl next to me. Who was she? Who was I? I wanted answers to these questions but it seemed unlikely.

"Drew," this girl said voice cracking I noticed tears running down her face why was she crying had I done something wrong?

I tried to speak but winced at the pain that shot down my throat. The girl hurried over to the sink and got a glass of water. I sipped it slowly as if I'd never taste anything like it again. After a few moments I tried to speak.

"Where…am I... what …happened?" I asked surprised by how hoarse my voice was. A confused look crossed the girl's face.

"Don't you remember?" she asked. Shaking my head no I gave her a helpless look.

**Bianca POV**

I hadn't noticed it but I was crying.

"Drew," I said voice cracking. I was beyond happy he was awake, he would live.

He looked at me mouth open and ready to respond, and then he winced?

I went over to the faucet and got him water. It was kind of ironic that he was normally the first of us to finish whatever it was to drink and now he took 5 minutes to drink half a Dixie cup of water. The relief flooding me stopped abruptly with his next words.

"Where am I what happened?" he asked.

"Don't you remember?" I asked him. He looked at me sadly shaking his head no. My boyfriend had no memory of what had happened, he probably had no memory whatsoever.

"I'm gonna call your parents and Adam," I said quietly.  
>"They'll want to know you're awake." I added smiling at him. He nodded in agreement before asking<p>

"Who am I, who are you, and who the heck is Adam?"

I sighed; we had a lot of work to do.


	7. Questions with No Answers

**(Hey guys I need some reviews I've gotten them from the same people I thank them for reviewing but I'm going to start posting based on my reviews. Sorry I know this is short and kinda sorta maybe sucks but I tried! more to come and don't forget to review!)**

**Drew POV**

The strangers I called my family wasted no time getting to the hospital. Within fifteen minutes I was surrounded by a doctor a nurse, this girl, and my "family". Everyone wanted to know what I remembered if I could recognize anyone, which of course I couldn't. I wanted to be alone with that girl. I didn't know her name or who she was and I did really want to know. I was now aware of the pain that seemed to have spread throughout my body. Everyone would expect answers to their questions but nobody would give me answers to mine. I was tired, annoyed, irritable, and all together sore. I didn't want these doctors interrogating me, I didn't want to be poked and prodded while they made sure I was "Stable" I wanted to relax and talk with that girl I gasped and grimaced as a syringe plunged into my arm and began to draw blood. Great.

**Bianca POV**

I sat back on the couch and waited for the chaos to calm down. By the look on his face Drew didn't like it. Eventually everyone would leave again and it'd be just me and him. I'd be able to catch him up. For now I was entertained with watching him try to explain he remembered nothing at all, and enjoyed his frequent glances at me each time I smiled to myself. It took a while but eventually everyone left the room. His parents went to talk with doctors before returning to work, and Adam disappeared, leaving me and Drew alone. I sat down in the seat next to him.

"How ya feeling?" I asked him with a smile.

**Drew POV**

Finally everyone cleared out of the room, well except for that girl; she came to sit next to me. I don't know why I was nervous I mean I knew her at some point in time right? Whatever the reason I stuttered as I tried to answer her question.

"How ya feeling?" she asked me voice alluring, I doubted she knew that she was though.

"F-fine" I managed to spit out smiling at my accomplishment.

"Who are you?" I asked her. I think I'd done it earlier but I don't remember.

"Bianca, your girlfriend," she said grinning as she said it. Well if she was my girlfriend then I didn't have to impress her did I?

Before I could do anything else she bent down and kissed me. I gasped in shock and when she pulled away I couldn't help but grin.  
>"So tell me Bianca what exactly did I do to wind up in here?" I asked her curiously. A pained look came across her face and she told me everything.<p> 


	8. Pain

**Drew POV**

I listened to her story about how I got here, by the end she was sobbing.

"What's wrong?" I asked her confused as to why she'd be crying it wasn't like she'd done anything wrong except dating the guy Antwan? His name wasn't important.

"This is all my fault if it weren't for me you'd never be here," she continued to cry. I patted her hand because the stupid IV wouldn't let me go farther than that. 

"It's not your fault, the guy was a jerk he had problems." I said wiping away her tears she gave a small smile to me.

"Are you hungry?" she asked me quietly she must've been nervous because she started straightening the blankets on my bed and fluffing pillows. It wasn't until she smoothed the blanket covering my legs I noticed one was in a cast and the other was bandaged.

"No," I said wincing as I spoke. I couldn't move or even be touched really before pain shot through me.

"Time for some pain meds?" she asked I nodded my head wincing. Pushing the red button next to my bed she spoke into it.

**Bianca POV**

I couldn't believe I was actually crying. I hated how this story I was telling Drew was permanently etched into my memories or so it seemed. He was lucky to have amnesia he didn't have to remember any of this.

I thought I'd quit blaming myself for this. Guess not. I felt bad Drew had to see me act like this. As he wiped away my tears things got abruptly awkward. I began to try and be busy it really didn't work out to well.

I felt even worse when he spoke to me and tried to hide the winces and the pain. I knew him well enough by now to know he was trying to take it like a man. I told a nurse he was ready for the meds and watched as he drifted out of consciousness again. My stomach grumbled and I remembered now I'd skipped dinner. I took this time to make a quick run to the Dot for a coffee.

******* (At the Dot)

"Bianca is he awake?"

"Hey we heard what'd happened is he ok?"

"Slut…"

Everyone was talking about what'd happened.

"He's fine, and he was awake but he's kind of out of it for the moment," I said to anyone who came up to me and asked. Finally I managed to make way to the counter.

"Hamburger and a Frappe to go please," I said waiting patiently until my food was ready. Then I hurried back to my car and to the hospital where I sat in the parking lot enjoying my dinner in peace and quiet. I almost laughed if the half of the school was at the Dot asking me about how he was imagine what'd be like when he actually came back to school.

**(Ok so for every three reviews I get I'll post. I really like knowing people read my stories and I know this post was kinda sort but there's not much you can do when one of your characters have amnesia xD well if you wanna have more then just Bianca and Drew POVs review with wht ones you want. Try and make them relevant to the story so we don't have just random characters POVs popping up. Not saying I'll use the character but depends on if I can incorporate them into the story)**


	9. Dreams

**Drew POV**

_I walked out of the Dot arm wrapped around Bianca, coffee in hand. We'd taken the alley so we wouldn't risk running into someone we knew, we were supposed to be at a movie not going to the Ravine to make out in my truck. It was cold maybe 20 degrees and she shivered. How I didn't notice the guy and his buddies was beyond me, but we were almost out of the alley when three men in dark hoodies emerged from the darkness. _

_If it weren't for Bianca I'd have never noticed the men following us. One second she'd been laughing at a joke I had told her and the next she stopped. I looked down to see her face masked in pure terror. _

"_What are you doing here? Remember the __**RESTRAINING **__ORDER__**?" **__She emphasized restraining. What restraining order? Why hadn't she mentioned it? I wondered. One thing I knew was that whoever this was he really scared her. I hadn't seen her act like this before, nervous, and worried sounding.  
>"If you don't leave me alone now I'm going to call the cops," she said threateningly. <em>

"_Bianca let's go," I said quietly tightening my grip around her waist. As the men came closer I realized the reeked of cigar smoke and booze. They were obviously drunk and based on the way they staggered and the evil gleam in the leader's eye I didn't want to do a meet and greet. _

"_You whore, your cheating on me with this dork?" the man said nodding at me. _

"_I DUMPED you over a year ago or don't you remember Anson?" she snottily said in reply._

"_Don't talk to me that way YOU are MINE," he said striking her face a few drops of blood hit the snow. _

"_HEY! DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH HER LIKE THAT AGAIN!" I said trying to intimidate him as I helped Bianca up. _

"_Drew please don't," she said tears beginning to spring in her eyes. _

_I was about to reply but I couldn't because as soon as I opened my mouth to speak the creep knocked me to the ground. I tried to get up and failed miserably slipping on the ice and being beaten I eventually passed out in agony. When I awoke there was a gun pointed at me, with a BANG I passed out again. _

I woke with a start. I was in the hospital, safe, this had all happened who knows how long ago. Bianca who'd been sitting in a chair next to me jumped with a start.

"What's wrong?" she asked immediately looking at my legs.

"Nightmare," I admitted sheepishly leaning back into the pillows.

"What time is it anyway?" I asked the curtains in the room had been drawn so I couldn't see if it was dark outside.

"About 10:00 and do you want to talk about it?" she asked a worried expression on her face.

"Just what happened the night of the accident." I said quietly.

"What do you mean? I didn't go into detail about it, Drew what's the name of your best friend?" she asked me curiously.

"K.C. Guthrie why?" I asked clueless.

"Oh my gosh Drew I think you got your memory back," she said her face lighting up as she went to find a doctor. It'd been that easy?

**Bianca POV **

Drew scared the heck out of me. He was sound asleep and abruptly jumped out of his sleep. I almost screamed he'd surprised me. I couldn't believe it when he told me he'd had a nightmare about the day of the accident. It was even better when he told me about K.C. He'd gotten his memory back, I couldn't stop beaming as we talked. It was about midnight when I decided to go to bed. Kissing him good night I went to my couch where I fell asleep knowing he was watching.

**(So YAY he got his memory back I'm getting busy lately so I'm not gonna post as much…read and review plz! And for those of you reading A gift from above 1 more review and I'll do a new chapter. 3 reviews and I'll post again! Til then**

**-Bumblebee93)**


	10. Homecoming

**Hey guys! Ik long time no post! Srry. Hey for all of you people in the USA how was your Fourth of July? Mine was good went swimming in seriously cold water. ;) Anyway here's chapter 10 is it? For Mistakes.**

**Drew POV**

"WELCOME HOME!" were the first words I heard as I hobbled out of the car. Adam handed me my crutches while I took everything in. Our front porch was draped in ribbons and had a huge banner in front of the door way reading **Welcome Home Drew!** I couldn't help but grin. Bianca, K.C, Jenna, Tyson (their son), and Fiona were standing in front of the door smiling from ear to ear.

I slowly made my way up the steps only to be smothered in hugs.

"Still crippled!" I said in between gasps for air. It didn't do me any good, they just laughed.

**Bianca POV**

Drew definitely wasn't expecting our little homecoming party. Adam and K.C. had spent all day setting up while Jenna and I cooked. Fiona was the babysitter for the day. Everyone on the porch made room for Drew as he wobbled up the stairs. I however was standing in the middle of the open doorway. When he came close enough I wrapped my arms around his neck, and kissed him. It was long and passionate probably the best one we'd had. The only reason we'd stopped was because of the coughs and the clearing of throats.

I was the one to pull away still smiling.  
>"Welcome home," I said just above a whisper.<p>

"Glad to be back," he replied grinning.

**(facebook .com/insights/?sk=po_216169678418336#!/pages/Bumblebee93/216169678418336 Check out my fb link please! :-) srry it's short but hopefully the next'll be longer. Review 2-3 for a new chapter and the fb page will come in handy for my readers who don't have accounts on here. I'll post notifications on there along with pictures for certain things, becuz Id have a tumblr and don't know if it's free…. :P ik I'm out of it lol)**


	11. Author's Note!

**Authors NOTE! PLEASE READ EVERYTHING! IMPORTANT!**

**Ok so I haven't gotten many reviews for this story,and not many alerts/favorites. I appreciate those who do read it but I'm running out of ideas for this story specifically. So unless I get some ideas ( Please give me your input!) I'm temporarily closing down this story. I have several other stories that I'm having no issues with, it's just with this one I feel it's not as good as it could be because of lack of ideas. Again I'm really sorry guys! **

_**-BB93 **_


	12. Yet another Author's Note IMPORTANT!

**AUTHORS NOTE IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!**

**Hey Guys! I know I said this would be the end of this story. And it is, but Now or Never kind of has me wondering about a sequel? Review with any ideas for it or opinions on if I should write a sequel. It depends, I know it most likely won't be finished before school starts, which btw I won't be on very much come September 6****th**** because my school gives us a TON of work, homework, projects, tests to study for, etc. I guess that's about it! So review like I said because if my readers don't want a sequel then there's really no point. I'll hopefully update my other stories soon!**

**-BB93**


End file.
